1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to guitars, and more particularly to a guitar cover for protecting a guitar supported on a guitar stand, wherein the guitar cover is adapted for adjustably fitting any size of the guitar thereinto and the user is hassle-free to withdraw the guitar from the guitar cover even the guitar is supported on the guitar stand.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Guitar is one of the most popular musical instruments. For convenience, the guitar is supported on a guitar stand so that people can play the guitar everyday whenever they have spare time. As shown in FIG. 1, the guitar stand 3 comprises a floor standing frame 31 for stabilization of the guitar stand 3, a supporting shaft 32 upwardly extended from the floor standing frame 31, and two Y-shaped holding arms 33 outwardly extended from the supporting shaft 32 for holding the guitar in an upright position.
Since the guitar is exposed in the surroundings, dust and dirt may easily strick on the guitar, which may affect the quality of the sound produced from the guitar. In order to protect the guitar supported on the guitar stand, the simplest way is to use a piece of cloth to fully cover up the guitar, Since the cloth cover is not tailor made for the guitar, the user may accidentally step on the cloth cover and force the guitar fell down on the floor, which will damage the guitar. Thus, the unfitted cloth cover may destroy the aesthetic appearance of the guitar.
Alternatively, an improved guitar cover is made such that the guitar is fitted into the guitar cover for protecting the guitar. However, the guitar cover is not designed for the guitar to be supported on the guitar stand so that the guitar cover may cause an unbalanced support of the guitar when it is placed on the guitar stand. Moreover, it is a hassle for the user to withdraw the guitar from the guitar cover every time when he or she wants to play and dispose the guitar back into the guitar cover after practice such that the user may ignore to use the guitar cover as well.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a guitar cover for protecting guitar supported on a guitar stand wherein the guitar cover is adapted for incorporating with the guitar stand for well protecting and supporting the guitar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar cover for protecting a guitar on a guitar stand wherein the guitar cover is adjustably fitted for covering up any size of the guitar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar cover for protecting a guitar on a guitar stand wherein a user can directly take out the guitar from the guitar cover while the guitar is still supported on the guitar stand, which is a hassle-free for the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar cover for protecting a guitar on a guitar stand wherein the guitar cover does not require to alter the original structural design of the guitar stand in order to support the guitar thereon, so as to minimize the cost of the incorporating the guitar cover with every conventional guitar cover.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a guitar cover for protecting a guitar while supporting on a guitar stand which comprises a floor standing frame for stabilization of the guitar stand, a supporting shaft upwardly extended from the floor standing frame, and two holding arms outwardly extended from the floor standing frame for holding the guitar in an upright position, wherein the guitar cover comprises a tubular body cover having a top opening, a bottom opening and a receiving chamber provided between the top opening and the bottom opening for fittedly receiving the guitar therein, wherein a back slit is formed on a back side of the body cover to communicate the receiving chamber with outside in such a manner that the holding arms of the guitar stand are adapted for extending into the receiving chamber through the back slit to hold the guitar in position.